offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Begley, Jr.
Ed Begley, Jr. played Hank in the Off the Map episode On the Mean Streets of San Miguel. Career Filmography *''Fragments from Olympus: The Vision of Nikola Tesla'' (????) *''Plus One'' (2019) *''Making Babies'' (2018) *''Book Club'' (2018) *''Amelia 2.0'' (2017) *''CHIPS'' (2017) *''Lucky'' (2017) *''Girlfriend's Day'' (2017) *''Imperfections'' (2016) *''Mascots'' (2016) *''Ghostbusters'' (2016) *''Time Toys'' (2016) *''Clint Howard Reboots Pippi Longstocking with Milla Jovovich and Fred Willard (short)'' (2015) *''Climate Change Denial Disorder (short)'' (2015) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''Wish Wizard (short)'' (2014) *''How to Succeed at Birth'' (2013) *''Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight'' (2013) *''Armed Response'' (2013) *''Little Women, Big Cars'' (2012) *''Making Change'' (2012) *''Brave New World'' (2011) *''What's Your Number?'' (2011) *''Federal Bureau of Manners: Cell Phones (short)'' (2010) *''Federal Bureau of Manners: The Nod (short)'' (2010) *''A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures'' (2010) *''The Bus (short)'' (2010) *''The Penthouse'' (2010) *''21 and a Wake-Up'' (2009) *''Georgia O'Keeffe'' (2009) *''Tripping Forward'' (2009) *''Whatever Works'' (2009) *''Fatal Secrets'' (2009) *''He's Such a Girl'' (2009) *''Next of Kin'' (2008) *''Reaper (short)'' (2008) *''Pineapple Express'' (2008) *''Recount'' (2008) *''Fly Me to the Moon 3D'' (2008) *''Hard Four'' (2007) *''One Long Night'' (2007) *''The Legend of William Tell'' (2006) *''The Elder Son'' (2006) *''For Your Consideration'' (2006) *''Relative Strangers'' (2006) *''Alone in a Crowd'' (2005) *''Spirit Bear: The Simon Jackson Story'' (2005) *''Welcome to California'' (2005) *''Desolation Sound'' (2005) *''True'' (2005) *''Back by Midnight'' (2004) *''Life on Liberty Street'' (2004) *''Hair High'' (2004) *''The First Person (short)'' (2004) *''Raising Genius'' (2004) *''Stateside'' (2004) *''The Trailer (short)'' (2003) *''Going Down'' (2003) *''A Mighty Wind'' (2003) *''Net Games'' (2003) *''War Stories'' (2003) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''Bug'' (2002) *''Diary of a Sex Addict'' (2001) *''Anthrax'' (2001) *''Hounded'' (2001) *''Get Over It'' (2001) *''Hellgig (short)'' (2001) *''Best in Show'' (2000) *''Homicide: The Movie'' (2000) *''Martin Luther King Special One Day'' (1998) *''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998) *''I'm Losing You'' (1998) *''Joey'' (1997) *''Alone'' (1997) *''Ms. Bear'' (1997) *''The Lay of the Land'' (1997) *''Not in This Town'' (1997) *''Santa With Muscles'' (1996) *''Storybook'' (1996) *''The Late Shift'' (1996) *''Project: ALF'' (1996) *''Batman Forever'' (1995) *''Shining Time Station: Once Upon a Time'' (1995) *''Hourglass'' (1995) *''The Crazysitter'' (1994) *''The Pagematers'' (1994) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (1994) *''Sensation'' (1994) *''Incident at Deception Ridge'' (1994) *''Renaissance Man'' (1994) *''World War II: When Lions Roared'' (1994) *''Rave Review'' (1994) *''Greedy'' (1994) *''Even Cowgirls Get the Blues'' (1993) *''Cooperstown'' (1993) *''Mastergate'' (1992) *''Exclusive'' (1992) *''Running Mates'' (1992) *''Cruise Control (short)'' (1992) *''Mickey's Audition (short)'' (1992) *''Dark Horse'' (1992) *''In the Line of Duty: Siege at Marion'' (1992) *''The Story Lady'' (1991) *''Chance of a Lifetime'' (1991) *''The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake'' (1990) *''Meet the Applegates'' (1990) *''In the Best Interest of the Child'' (1990) *''Not a Penny More, Not a Penny Less'' (1990) *''She-Devil'' (1989) *''The Ed Begley Jr. Show'' (1989) *''Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills'' (1989) *''The Accidental Tourist'' (1988) *''Spies, Lies & Naked Thighs'' (1988) *''Roman Holiday'' (1987) *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) *''The Incredible Ida Early'' (1987) *''Celebration Family'' (1987) *''Waiting to Act'' (1985) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) *''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) *''Protocol'' (1984) *''Streets of Fire'' (1984) *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (1984) *''An Uncommon Love'' (1983) *''Get Crazy'' (1983) *''Still the Beaver'' (1983) *''Voyager from the Unknown'' (1982) *''Not Just Another Affair'' (1982) *''An Officer and a Gentleman'' (1982) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''Cat People'' (1982) *''Eating Raoul'' (1982) *''Rascals and Robbers: The Secret Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn'' (1982) *''Buddy Buddy'' (1981) *''Private Lessons'' (1981) *''A Shining Season'' (1979) *''The Concorde... Airport '79'' (1979) *''The In-Laws'' (1979) *''Hot Rod'' (1979) *''Hardcore'' (1979) *''Elvis'' (1979) *''Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill'' (1979) *''Goin' South'' (1978) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (1978) *''Blue Collar'' (1978) *''The One and Only'' (1978) *''Record City'' (1978) *''Lust of a Eunuch (short)'' (1977) *''Citizens Band'' (1977) *''Dead of Night'' (1977) *''Stay Hungry'' (1976) *''Cockfighter'' (1974) *''Superdad'' (1973) *''Showdown'' (1973) *''Charley and the Angel'' (1973) *''Family Flight'' (1972) *''Where Does It Hurt?'' (1972) *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' (1972) *''Bobby Jo and the Good Time Band'' (1972) *''Evil Roy Slade'' (1972) *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1969) *''The Lottery (short)'' (1969) Television *''Portlandia'' (2012-2018) *''Future Man'' (2017) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2016-2017) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2017) *''Me, Myself and I'' (2017) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2017) *''Party Girl'' (2016) *''Blunt Talk'' (2015-2016) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2016) *''Bad Internet'' (2016) *''Lopez'' (2016) *''Better Call Saul'' (2016) *''Guest Appearances (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Your Family or Mine'' (2015) *''Regular Show'' (2014) *''Wedlock'' (2014) *''Betas'' (2013-2014) *''Family Tree'' (2013) *''Arrested Development'' (2005-2013) *''Rules of Engagement'' (2013) *''The Office'' (2013) *''Partners'' (2013) *''Newsreaders'' (2013) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2013) *''On Begley Street'' (2013) *''Common Law'' (2012) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2011-2012) *''Little Women, Big Cars 2'' (2012) *''Easy to Assemble'' (2008-2012) *''CSI: Miami'' (2007-2011) *''Chaos'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2011) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''$H*! My Dad Says'' (2011) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Chabad 'To Life' Telethon'' (2010) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2006-2010) *''Rise and Fall of Tuck Johnson'' (2009) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Curious George'' (2009) *''Gary Unmarried'' (2008-2009) *''Party Down'' (2009) *''Hannah Montana'' (2009) *''King of the Hill'' (2008) *''Veronica Mars'' (2006-2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2006-2007) *''Las Vegas'' (2006) *''Three Moons Over Milford'' (2006) *''All Grown Up!'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001-2005) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004-2005) *''Center of the Universe'' (2005) *''Kingdom Hospital'' (2004) *''Static Shock'' (2004) *''7th Heaven'' (1999-2003) *''Scrubs'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2001-2002) *''My Adventures in Television'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''Titus'' (2001) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000) *''Providence'' (2000) *''Pigs Next Door'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Rugrats'' (1998) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998) *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1993-1998) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1996-1998) *''Today's Environment'' (1998) *''Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal'' (1998) *''The Nanny'' (1997) *''Gun'' (1997) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997) *''Sherman Oaks'' (1997) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997) *''Meego'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1996) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1996) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1995) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994) *''Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle'' (1994) *''Columbo'' (1978-1994) *''Winnetka Road'' (1994) *''Partners (short)'' (1993) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1992-1993) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''Roseanne'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Home Fires'' (1992) *''Parenthood'' (1990-1991) *''Earth Aid'' (1990) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1982-1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982-1988) *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1985-1987) *''You Are the Jury'' (1986) *''George Burns Comedy Week'' (1985) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1985) *''The Smurfs'' (1984) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1984) *''The Love Boat'' (1984) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) *''The New Leave It to Beaver'' (1983) *''Insight'' (1974-1983) *''Ri¢hie Ri¢h'' (1982) *''Voyagers!'' (1982) *''Fantasy Island'' (1978-1981) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1977-1981) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1980) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1979) *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1979) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) *''M*A*S*H'' (1979) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (1978-1979) *''Wonder Woman'' (1978) *''Mixed Nut (short)'' (1977) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1976) *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' (1976) *''Baretta'' (1975) *''Medical Center'' (1975) *''Happy Days'' (1974) *''Roll Out'' (1973-1974) *''Love, American Story'' (1973) *''Room 222'' (1969-1972) *''The Doris Day Show'' (1972) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) *''Ironside'' (1972) *''Maude'' (1972) *''Mannix'' (1972) *''Nanny and the Professor'' (1971) *''Owen, Marshall, Counselor at Law'' (1971) *''The F.B.I.'' (1971) *''Adam-12'' (1971) *''The Bill Cosby Show'' (1971) *''The Immortal'' (1970) *''My Three Sons'' (1967) External Links * * Category:Actors